vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Claire Stanfield
Summary Felix Walken, formerly known as Rail Tracer, introduced as Young Conductor and born Claire Stanfield is the legendary freelance assassin Vino, who is hailed as the best in the world. The name Vino references the way he mutilates his targets, leaving them caked in a layer of blood and looking like they are soaked in wine. He was adopted into the Gandors at a young age and is considered the fourth Gandor brother. Despite this, he is not considered to be part of the family. In 1925, Huey Laforet visited New York City in the hopes of meeting Claire, who he described as a genius, but Claire ran away from home to join the circus and became an acrobat. He uses the strength and agility he gained from his training in his trade. It should be noted that he is also nearly unstoppable in physical combat. In addition to being an assassin, he also works as a conductor aboard the transcontinental train Flying Pussyfoot, making it easier for him to travel to his targets. When the train is hijacked, he assumes the identity of the Rail Tracer, a monster that eats train passengers, to kill train hijackers and ensure the passengers' safety. He later purchases the name Felix Walken from a retired assassin. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Felix Walken, born as Claire Stanfield, "Legendary Assassin Vino", "The Rail Tracer" Origin: Baccano! Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human (although sometimes even he's not too sure), legendary assassin, former train conductor, former circus acrobat Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Body Control (Can improve his eyesight through sheer willpower), Stealth Mastery (Can appear seemingly out of nowhere), Social Influencing, High resistance to pain, Acrobatics (Stunts like theseare nothing for him), Fear-inducing aura (Just his presence is enough) 'Attack Potency: Small Building level (He is the most powerful character in the series apart from Ronny. He has trained himself to the point that his abilities were no longer achievable through mere human effort. Did not even consider the events of "Flying Pussyfoot", where he massacred two different groups of armed terrorists and mutilated the arm of Ladd Russo, as an exercise. Effortlessly carried a rope which held three humans, with one hand. Crumpled a metal door inward with a simple push of his hand, seemingly unaware of the fact that it had been made to swing outward. Overpowered an artificially created superhuman like Adelle, with just his two fingers, while sounding bored. Firo called him the strongest human being on the planet. Even Christopher, an immortal "Vampire", called Claire the strongest human on the planet. He can also do crazy things like, intentionally deflecting Christopher's bullet in such a manner that it grazed Adelle's cheek. Infact he is so absurd that, Adelle was more afraid of himthan a cosmic entity, Dallas considers him to "Have all the power that exists in this goddamn world", Narrated to be "The most dangerous man in North America", "Most freelance killers and mercenaries are scared shitless when they hear the name Vino", Czes considers the 'Rail Tracer' to be "Some coagulated mass of power and danger. It was something so terrifying that it could overpower any strength, influence, God, the Devil, fate and even karma...", Lua considered Claire to be "A monster from another realm....Death itself", Lua was sure that Ladd would die if he tried to fight this "Monster from another world". He has yet to go all out.) Speed: At least Superhuman travel speedwith at least Supersonic combat speed and reactions (Dodged each of Ladd's bullet speed punches in normally unthinkable ways, while having a casual conversation. Dodged sniper bullets with ease. Dodged machine gun fire. Casually dodged bullets from a close distance, before it almost striked him between his eyes. Casually deflected bullets with a spear. Speed blitzed a bullet-timer like Christopher.) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Has easily overpowered a "vampire" class homunculuslike Christopher. He has yet to gone all out.) Durability: Small Building level (Casually took a strike from Christopher which did not even faze him. Had no trouble withstanding the impact of an explosion. Has almost never really been hurt.) Stamina: Superhuman (He has never really shown any signs of fatigue.) Range: Human melee range; at least dozens of meters with firearms Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Above Average normally, easily Genius when it comes to assassination, intimidation, torture, combat, etc. Completely outsmarted and manipulated Ladd Russo with ease after only a few hours of knowing of him. His metaphysical, solipsistic ideology gives him surprising and unique ideas to situations even while in the midst of battle (such as using the reflection in another character's eyes to see the attacks approaching him from behind). He is said to be an unstoppable fighter, and most of his fights are him playing around. He has fought supernatural beings like Adele and immortals like Berga and came out without a scratch. He defeated Maria, a sword-wielding assassin, with a pair of scissors. He mentally broke Christopher Chareau de Red after defeating him with a single attack (a fight which Claire prolonged by severely holding back just so he could fight longer with Chane. Once she left he defeated Christopher instantly and effortlessly.) Additionally, he is so prodigally skilled in a fight that Niles, an immortal warrior, is considered his inferior despite having 300+ years of experience in warfare and single combat. Weaknesses: Can be arrogant and cocky. Tries to hold back for various reasons. He is a solipsist. NOTE: Big thanks to the Baccano! wiki for letting me use their information. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Anime Characters Category:Assassins Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Baccano! Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Antiheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Aura Users Category:Acrobats Category:Stealth Masters Category:Social Influencers Category:Body Control Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters